bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Muaka
The Muaka were tiger-like creatures that were one of the many that Makuta Teridax used to terrorize the Matoran of Mata Nui during the Dark Time. History The Muaka were among the many species that were created by the Brotherhood of Makuta using viruses and Energized Protodermis to populate the Matoran Universe. There was a population of this Rahi on Metru Nui. The Muaka were not placed as exhibits in the archives as they are inmune to stasis. Although several members of the species were contained in cells. While Toa Metru Whenua was saving Tehutti from a Rahkshi of Heat Vision in a sub-level of the archives, Whenua released a Muaka from its cell. The Muaka began to attack the Rahkshi as the Muaka and Rahkshi are natural rivals. Most of the Muaka living on Metru Nui later migrated to the island of Mata Nui after the Great Cataclysm. There they were soon captured by Teridax and their Kanohi were replaced with Infected Kanohi, enslaving them. Soon after the Toa Mata arrived at Mata Nui, Makuta ordered the Muaka tigers to attack the Toa. Once, a Nui-Rama ambushed Lewa, leting him fall from the sky, directly falling to the jaws of a Muaka. Onua saved Lewa from the fall and defeated the Muaka. Later, during a meetin of the Toa Mata near the Mangai Volcano, Makuta sent more Rahi to defeat the Toa. A Muaka attacked Gali, though the Toa of Water managed to throw the Muaka, which was frozen solid by Kopaka. During one of his journeys through the island, Takua encountered a Muaka in The Drifts while he was searching for Matoro. Luckly, Kopaka arrived in time to save the two Matoran, and used both his Huna and Mahiki to trick the Rahi. He finally cut part of the glacier, on which the Muaka was standing, sending the Rahi falling downhill. Teridax later organized a large number of Muaka, among other infected Rahi, to attack Kini-Nui while the Toa Mata were fighting him in his undergorund lair. However, The Muaka found that the different military groups of each Matoran village was defending the temple. The attack was repelled, and the Rahi retreated. Teridax was defeated by the Toa in his lair, and he released the Rahi from his control. The Muaka returned to the jungles of Le-Wahi, and continued their normal activity. Mata Nui's population of Muaka was forced to migrate back to Metru Nui after the Toa Nuva unleashed the Bohrok Swarms on the island. The Muaka succesfully arrived to the Matoran Universe, where they resided for some time. After Teridax was killed by a fragment of Aqua Magna, the Muaka and the other Rahi will have to join the mass exodus to Spherus Magna to escape the Matoran Universe before it finally breaks down in order to survive. Known Muaka The Toa Metru once found a specimen of Muaka mutated by Teridax. This Muaka had all its body covered by spikes and protusions, and when Nokama talked to it using her Ruru the Muaka warned the Toa to not return to Metru Nui. Another Muaka was later captured and mutated by the Visorak. The Hordika venom made the beast have enlarged teeth and its treads were replaced with powerful hindlegs. Vakama encountered this creature during his time as a Toa Hordika and managed to care it off using hi Rhotuka Launcher. The Skakdi warlord known as Nektann had a pet Muaka. The Muaka was similar to the one that the Toa Metru found in the mangaia, with spikes coming out of its armor. However, these were artificial. Dark Mirror In the Toa Empire Alternate Universe, Toa Bomonga and Kualus used Muaka as their mounts in their convoy to bring the Vahi to Tuyet. Set Information A Muaka was released in 2001 along with a Kane-Ra in the Muaka & Kane-Ra set. It's set number was 8538, and it came with 647 pieces. With the pieces of the set you could also build a Kuma-Nui. Appareances *Mata Nui Online Game *Comic 2: Deep into Darkness *Comic 3: Triumph of the Toa *BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa *BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks *BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui Category:2001 Category:Rahi Category:Matoran Universe Category:2005 Category:2001 Sets